As used herein, the term “writing implement” refers to any object that is used to write, including but not limited to, markers, pencils, pens, etc. As used herein, the term “marker” refers to any ink-based writing or marking implement.
Felt-tipped markers are commonly found in the tool belts of carpenters and other craftsmen to mark measurements on building materials. The problem faced by craftsmen in using such markers involves the removal of the cap, which requires the use of both hands—one to remove the cap and the other to hold the writing portion of the marker. This forces the craftsman to either lay down the tool or material that he/she is working with, or use his/her teeth to pull off the cap, thereby risking injury and/or dental damage.
The present invention provides an alternative cap design, which secures the marker/pen in place in a user's pocket or tool pouch (e.g., apron), but allows the user to remove the marker/pen from the cap with one hand.